The Lost Uchiha
by Batmarcus
Summary: Shisui has a little brother. After his suicide he runs away from Konoha to Kirigakure. However on the way he meets Haku and Zabuza and ends up going with them. How will this affect the events of Naruto? Find out inside! Pairings still to be decided. Rating will likely be bumped up later. AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Lost Uchiha version 2 chapter 1. So, before you start let me say thank you to anyone who came to this new version from the old one this first chapter is similar, but different as well. Also, of course I have to send special thanks to my friends and authors MaxGentlman 1, VenomSpider33, and Ghost Fire 6, they helped me get this reboot off the ground and edited, they're all really great so as soon as you're done here go check them out all of them!**

 **Disclaimer: You are all well aware that I do not own Naruto or it's established characters I only own the featured OC, any other OC's down the road I will let you know who owns if it's not me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven year old Tsukiya Uchiha sat in the living room of his home. He was excited; his big brother Shisui was due home any minute. Tsukiya loved his brother, and hoped to one day be a powerful shinobi just like him.

Tsukiya was a normal child. He was just the right height for his age, had black hair with a slight blue tint to it that hung just above his shoulders. His bangs were long and hung on either side of his face and stopped just above his eyes. He was fair skinned. His eyes were onyx colored. He had normal sized straight nose and a narrow jaw line.

He and Shisui were very close; Shisui even occasionally trained him when he was home from missions. They shared a powerful bond. Shisui always made time for Tsukiya. He had once stayed up until the early hours of the morning, helping him master the Fireball Jutsu. Tsukiya was worried today because lately Shisui had become distant. Not cold, but very concerned.

Tsukiya had fallen asleep in the living room when he was awoken by a knock on their front door. He stood up, stretched, and answered the door. In front of him stood a man with dark hair that was graying in places. The right side of his face was wrapped in gauze, which it hadn't been when he had last seen him, but he knew the man.

"Hello Danzo." Tsukiya said as politely as possible giving a bow. This was after all one of the village elders and that made him one of Shisui and Itachi's bosses.

Danzo though looked grave and completely ignored the greeting. "Where are your parents Tsukiya?" He asked.

"They're out back sir I'll go and get them for you." Tsukiya said running into the backyard.

"Mom, Dad; Danzo is here to see you." he said, poking his head out the door.

His parents looked up and headed inside. "Thank you Tsukiya, why don't you go to your room this is not likely for you to hear." his father said.

"Yes, sir." He said walking down the hall into his room. As he slid the door open he was surprised to find Itachi sitting on his bed. He made to speak, but Itachi moved quickly and covered his mouth shaking his head as he slid the door closed.

"Sorry Tsukiya, Danzo can't know I'm here. I'm not supposed to be." Itachi said quickly.

"Itachi, if you're not supposed to be here, then why are you?" Tsukiya asked worried for his beloved cousin.

"Because I know Shisui would do the same for me." Itachi said calmly. Tsukiya noticed tear tracks down Itachi's face and immediately became worried.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Tsukiya asked sitting on his bed and facing Itachi.

"Tsukiya, Shisui is dead he committed suicide either early this morning or late last night." Itachi said taking great care to keep his voice calm.

Tsukiya was in shock. Shisui, commit suicide; it just seemed so unreal. Shisui had always been happy even in the darkest of times. He had taught Tsukiya to see the best in every situation and every person. Now, he was gone forever. It could not be true, but Itachi would never lie not about something this serious.

"He did?" Tsukiya asked his voice shaking.

Itachi nodded, looking depressed. "Yes, I discovered the note on the bridge this morning and reported it to Danzo, that's why he's here. To tell your parents." Tsukiya nodded, silent tears running down his face. Itachi, looked as though he was fighting his own urge to cry.

"However, what I did not report to Danzo is that there were two more letters there; one for me and the other for you." Itachi said holding out a letter.

"I've read them both, so I can tell you this and you'll understand afterwords. You have two weeks. Tsukiya one more thing, no matter what you hear or what happens know this Danzo can't be trusted." Itachi said as he left through the window.

Tsukiya starred at where Itachi had been, wondering just what he was talking about. Then it hit again at full intensity. Shisui, his only brother, one of if not the most important person in his life was gone and he was never coming back.

Tsukiya lay down on his bed his face in his pillow and began to cry almost hysterically, the note clutched tightly in his hand under his pillow. At one point his parents came in and found him crying.

"He must have listened in." His father said sadly.

His mother made her way over and sat beside her crying youngest child as she too wept. For a long time they all simply sat, the loss of Shisui hanging over them.

At one point Tsukiya drifted off into sleep. When he woke up, it was about mid-afternoon if his clock was correct. His parents were gone, likely to try and deal with this in their own ways. He sat up, rubbed his still red eyes, and pulled the letter out from under his pillow, he could feel a tightness in his chest, Shisui had left this for him who knew what it would say. Carefully he unfolded it and read:

 _Dear Tsukiya,_

 _By the time you read this I'll have been dead for hours, possibly days. I need to start this off by saying: THIS IS NOT BECAUSE OF ANY OF YOU! I have my reasons for doing what I've done. Reasons, that I'm sure you'll learn when you're older._

 _Tsukiya, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I need you to run. It's not safe to be an Uchiha in Konoha anymore. This may seem crazy, but I say this out of concern for you. You have to run! If Itachi was the one to deliver this, and I'm sure he was, he'll have given you a time frame; abide by it! If not get out as soon as possible!_

 _Lastly, Tsukiya I want you to know I'm sorry. I will never get to see you grow into the amazing person and shinobi I know you will become. Underneath my bed there is a loose floorboard. In there are a few things you will need and something I want you to have. Tell no one of anything said here._

 _Tsukiya know this: I love you! Please, stay safe._

 _Love,_

 _Shisui_

Tsukiya read the note a few times over. Shisui was telling him to run. Shisui himself had never run, ever. Yet something had him scared, to the point he committed suicide, and told Tsukiya to run. Maybe it was not fear maybe it was concern. Either way, something awful was coming and Itachi and Shisui knew, and wanted him to run.

Would Itachi tell Sasuke to run as well? He assumed he would. He knew though that even if he hated it he had to run. Shisui had always looked out for him, and he was doing so here even after death. He walked to the end of the hall and turned into his brother's room. In the far right corner, the bed sat, never to be used again. Making sure his parents were not watching he walked in and slid the door closed.

His brother's room was much like his own except Shisui had various weapons hanging from the walls. Shuriken of all sizes, Kunai, large fuma shuriken, swords, and even weapon pouches filled with who knew what. He noted all that was there, if he was going to run, he may need some of these.

As quietly as possible, he pushed the bed away from the wall. He stopped when he finally saw not just a loose floorboard, but a fair few of them. Pulling them up carefully, so that it did not break anything, he was surprised by what he found. Inside was a large black pouch and a long thin sturdy looking something. Underneath them there was what looked like a set of clothes, and beneath that was something he couldn't quite make out.

He picked up the pouch first and opened it. Inside was money; a lot of it. Shisui had never spent much other than the essentials, plus weapons and scrolls. There was enough to safely get to any of the other villages. Tsukiya tucked the pouch into his pocket.

He turned his attention to the long thin object that sat on top of the clothes. It was black and appeared to separate near the top. Gripping the smaller end he pulled. A sword slid itself out of the scabbard. It was a chokuto straight sword. It was longer than a usual sword being about three feet including the handle. It was amazing and light, but it could clearly take damage. He slid it back into its scabbard which was made out of the same metal as the handle.

Placing the sword beside him he examined the set of clothes before setting them aside and looking at the largest object beneath them. Getting it out took a bit of effort, he had to twist and turn it carefully to get it out. The effort was well worth it though.

He pulled out a large Gunbai war fan. It was a wide fan with a long handle that Shisui had wrapped in a Grey grip cloth. The fan itself was crimson with a black border and black sharingan like tomoe on it. At the very end of the handle was another note in Shisui's handwriting.

 _Tsukiya,_

 _These clothes are of my own design. They will grow as you do it's a special technique I developed for my favorite clothes. The sword was specially made by the Uchiha blacksmith, as was the Gunbai we based it on the design of Madara Uchiha's weapon. Both weapons have the ability to channel chakra, and when your better at it, nature transformations. I intended to give these to you when you graduated the academy, but obviously, if you're reading this, plans have changed. Take care of yourself, Tsukiya. Know that I am always with you even if I can't physically be there anymore._

 _Love,_

 _Shisui_

For the first time since he had been told of his brother's death, Tsukiya smiled. That was Shisui; always thinking ahead. Always creating new techniques, even if they seemed pointless to others. He gathered all the supplies and moved them to his room.

He made several trips, grabbing anything he thought could be useful. He pulled the weapons pouches off the wall, as well as the shuriken holsters. While he was going through all the supplies he did not notice he was being watched.

* * *

Itachi sat on the roof of the home beside Tsukiya's. He watched as Tsukiya carried the supplies from one room to the other. He let out a sigh of relief; he was obeying Shisui's request. This was good as the deal Itachi had made allowed him to only spare his own brother.

Shisui would have made the same deal, then again if Shisui were still alive this plan of his wouldn't have to be used at all. After what happened between him and Danzo, Itachi could not blame Shisui for his actions; had it been Itachi he would have done the same, but now he was stuck. This was the only option he could think of to prevent a war.

' _Shisui, I wish you were still here to help. I could use a friend about now.'_ Itachi thought sadly as he headed home to plan.

* * *

It had been one week since Shisui's suicide. Tsukiya was diligently, waiting for the right time to leave. He hated to do this to his parents, so soon after his brother's death. However Shisui had made it very clear he needed to leave.

So he had planned it out carefully. When his father asked him to make the tea he did, but he placed a special powder in his parents' cups. He had discovered this mixture in Shisui's notes. It was odorless, tasteless, and easy to make with plants bought to be spices.

He knew one thing for sure; if awake his father would be able to stop him. He was, after all, a fully trained Jonin. There was only one reason this would work. His father always let his guard down at home, everyone did, and it provided an easy opening.

He carefully poured just the right amount in so they would not wake until he was long gone. He brought the cups back into the dining room and sat down to enjoy dinner with his parents.

"So, Tsukiya, I saw you've been studying your brothers notes a lot recently." his father said, looking at him.

"Yeah, well, with Shisui gone I need to improve somehow and he took very detailed notes about jutsus of all sorts and shuriken techniques."

"Plant based sleeping agents?" His father asked smirking. Tsukiya froze looking at him in shock.

"You almost got away with it, but I was watching you with my Sharingan." He said flashing his sharingan briefly.

 _'How did I forget to incorporate the Sharingan?_ Tsukiya thought, mentally kicking himself. Apparently his father hadn't let his guard down as much as he thought.

"Listen, dad I can explain..." Tsukiya began, but his father held up a hand to silence him.

"Tsukiya, don't bother, I know you're leaving. I found the letters from Shisui while you were out a few days ago and the supplies."

Tsukiya was stunned. Not that his father had gone through his things, that made sense if he had known for days.

No, what surprised him was that it had all been found. He thought it would be safe in the false wall of his closet. In addition what surprised him more was;

"If you knew, then why haven't you tried to stop me?" Tsukiya asked confused.

"Well, I admit I thought about it. It would have been easy to do, but then I read Shisui's letter. You were the most important person in Shisui's world. He always put you first, so while as a parent I may not like the idea of my seven year old son running off, I know that Shisui would never tell you to do something that was not in your best interest. I won't tell your mother, but promise me you'll make your brother and the family proud wherever you go. Also know that whatever is coming when it's over I will come and find you." He said smiling.

"I will, I promise." He said smiling in a shocked fashion at his dad.

His mother entered with a large roast chicken. They ate quietly talking of nothing of real importance. Tsukiya watched as they both drank every drop of their tea. Soon after dinner both adults said they were tired and turned in for the night.

Tsukiya said goodnight to them for what he was aware might be the last time for a long time. He hugged them both tightly and longer than he normally would have, before they all went to bed. He waited until eleven thirty when he was sure they were asleep. He got up and changed into the outfit Shisui had left for him.

He wore a sleeveless dark grey tunic with a large Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, and smaller symbol on the front over his heart. The tunic was held closed by a Dark red pouched shinobi belt over a long-sleeved black undershirt, with black pants and a shuriken holster on each leg, and white boots on his feet. His sword was at his hip in its sheath. The red and black Gunbai was sealed in a scroll that he kept in one pouch on his belt on his back was a large black backpack.

He left through his window, leaving a note behind for his mother to find when she woke. He tried very hard not to cry as he left the Uchiha compound. He walked through the village, enjoying the cool night air, and ignored the questioning looks he was getting.

At the village gate, he was met by Itachi, who looked grim and tired.

"So, you're leaving tonight?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be back one day though." Tsukiya reassured.

"I'm sure you will. Do you know where you're headed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Kirigakure."

"The Mist village? Interesting choice; they do produce some amazing shinobi, but be careful. It's also very dangerous." Itachi smiled, looking a bit cautious.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. I think I'll be alright though." Tsukiya smiled.

Itachi then pulled him into a hug. "Whatever happens take care of yourself okay?" He asked.

This broke Tsukiya's shaky resolve and he began to cry silently. "Yeah, I promise." He said, hugging Itachi around his stomach.

Itachi nodded smiling down at him. "Hey, come on now, shinobi don't cry." He said even though Tsukiya could see a tear rolling down Itachi's face.

"Right!" Tsukiya nodded wiping his tears away. They smiled at each other and departed in opposite directions; Itachi towards home and Tsukiya away from it; each crying silently.

* * *

 _'He's going to be alright.'_ Itachi kept saying in his head. It was all he could do to keep himself from running after Tsukiya.

He wished he could walk away; from this mission he had been given. From the troubles he would soon face. That he could tell Tsukiya to come back and it would be alright; that Shisui was still there. Life had just become so complex. He sighed, knowing this was only the beginning of his troubles.

Tsukiya's running away sparked another uproar within the Uchiha clan. Some felt it was cowardly and Tsukiya should be found and dragged back. Others could not blame the boy; if they had lost their siblings like that, and at that age.

All this coupled with Shisui's suicide, half the clan thinking Itachi had murdered Shisui and the planning to overthrow the village. The Uchiha clan was falling apart from the inside out.

 _'The worst is still yet to come.'_ Itachi thought sadly. He looked out the window as his father argued with the other Uchiha heads. It had been four days since he had last seen Tsukiya.

 _'Where are you now?'_ Itachi wondered, leaning on the window sill. Keeping his face blank and emotionless.

* * *

Tsukiya meanwhile was… well, to be honest, he was not entirely sure where he was. What he knew was that he was on the right island for the Hidden Mist Village. It had taken six days to get there three by foot to the boats and three more by boat getting here. The problematic part was he could not for the life of him find the village.

 _'Hidden Mist village how very aptly named seeing as this whole island is covered in Mist!'_ Tsukiya thought bitterly.

It had begun to get dark out though it was hard to tell through all the mist. He continued to move for a few hours when his stomach growled, he got out a food pill out of his bag and swallowed it. He knew that he needed actual food soon, but this would at least keep him going.

The trouble was that he still had no idea where he was. At least not exactly, He knew that according to the directions he had gotten the village was northwest from where he had started. Pulling out a compass he began to trek northwest.

The walk had been somewhat peaceful, and then he heard the growling. He paused drawing his sword from his hip and gazing around. The growling came again, and then there was a rustling. Out of the tree's emerged a small pack of wolves.

"Oh joy." He breathed out before they attacked him. He tried to fight them off, but apart from being outnumbered, he only knew the Fireball Jutsu, which was more likely to hurt him more than it would help in a forest.

So he ran for a long time; slashing, dodging, and weaving between the wolves as they chased him. At one point that became slightly easier. Had he been able to see his eyes, he would have noticed they had become red with a black pupil and two tomoe around each eye.

At last, scratched, bitten, bleeding, and bloodstained he managed to stab the last one through the chest. It fell off with a soft thud and Tsukiya flicked the blood from his sword and sheathed it, panting. He fell to his knees slightly proud of himself. He heard footsteps coming from his right. Turning, his sharingan still active, he could see a small group of people approaching. He reached for his sword again, panting and then he lost his energy and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

Tsukiya woke suddenly, his head feeling heavy. Everything was also much darker than it had been. He was dimly aware he was laying on something slightly softer than the ground. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were beginning to wonder. You know, for a kid, you're awfully durable. Most kids would have gone down for good from only a few of those wounds," A woman's voice said.

Turning his head slightly, he found a woman with shoulder length red hair and grey eyes, smiling down at him.

"Thank you, I think? Where am I?" He asked, his throat dry.

"Still in the middle of the forest, you're just less likely to die of blood loss now," She said as he groaned, sitting up.

"Well, thanks for that, but why save me? And where are my things!?" He asked, noticing he was missing his belt, backpack, and sword.

"We took them, and you aren't getting them back until I have some answers." A new voice, male this time, said, and from behind the woman stepped three people.

The first was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and, striped wrist and leg-warmers. He also had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf and a giant buster sword on his back.

The other two were kids about his age. The boy had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. He was wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt. He actually looked quite feminine at first glance.

The girl had crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair which she wore in an unusual hairstyle. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore brown narrow glasses, a teal short kimono with a grey turtleneck with short sleeves, a jade-green obi around her waist, and red shorts, light-purple wrist bands, and navy blue sandals.

They each held some of his gear. Letting out a breath, he said "Give those back."

"We might, but as I said first we have some questions, kid. Answer them and maybe you'll get your things back," The man said.

Tsukiya glared at him, but took in a deep breath and nodded. The man gave what he assumed was a smirk based on his eyes; "Okay kid who are you, and what are you doing out here?"

"My name is Tsukiya Uchiha and I'm running away from home to Kirigakure. Well I was until I got lost and then I ran into a pack of wolves, and you know what happened from there." Tsukiya said sitting up slightly.

"Interesting, I would find this hard to believe, if it weren't for the fact that I saw your sharingan earlier." The man said and Tsukiya filed the information that his sharingan had awoken for later use as the man spoke again.

"Alright kid listen up, you have three options here. You can either continue to wander around lost in the mist in hopes of finding the village and likely die before you find it. You can come with us and agree to follow my orders no matter what, or I can kill you where you now sit choose." Zabuza said

"Why would you want me along we just met." Tsukiya said suspiciously.

"Simple: the Uchiha Clan is so well known because of the impressive shinobi it turns out and the Sharingan. If you train under me you could become a truly powerful shinobi. Haku could also use a sparring partner for when I am unable to be." Zabuza said gesturing to the boy who gave him a casual smile.

Tsukiya thought it over. Honestly, he was only giving him one option at this point: Go with them or die. He did not want to die and had no doubt the man could easily kill him as he could feel the chakra rolling off him and it felt demonic. He sighed, but eventually came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll go with you if you'll teach me." Tsukiya said.

Zabuza nodded and put his sword back on his back. "Good choice kid, eat rest all of you we move out as soon as the sun rises." He said turning away from them after they all nodded and he was given back his supplies.

The evening passed with Tsukiya learning more about the others. The boy was named Haku he had grown up in the Mist village, however when his father had discovered he had a bloodline ability he had turned him and his mother over to an angry mob as the village was against bloodlines. The mob had killed his mother, but Haku had managed to escape killing the mob in the process. He had wandered around the village for weeks before Zabuza found him and took him in.

The girl and her mother were named Karin and Aiko Uzumaki, a last name he could have sworn he had heard somewhere before. Aiko, as it turned out, had been one of Zabuza's followers, in his attempted coup of the Mist Village, acting as his chief medic and a tracker. When that had failed they all had been forced to flee the village.

'Wonderful, traveling with a gang of missing nin, not sure if this is any safer than whatever Itachi and Shisui were having me run from.' Tsukiya thought.

Tsukiya in return told them about his life all the way up until his brothers suicide and the letters he had left telling Tsukiya to run. When he finished he was biting his lip to keep from crying.

"So, you're the younger brother of Shisui The Teleporter huh? I fought him once. The kid had a hell of a lot of talent." Zabuza said. Thinking back on it, his fight with Shisui had taken Zabuza to his limits. Even then they had had no real winner as his squad had been forced to fall back.

Tsukiya just nodded silently. He had been proud to be Shisui's brother. He still was. No matter what happened, that would never change.

Soon after that all of them drifted off to sleep after deciding who would be on watch and when.

 _'This could be interesting. Maybe things will work out'_ Tsukiya thought as he took his post on watch with Karin.

* * *

 **-Five Years Later-**

Haku and Tsukiya were leaping through the tree's they had been in the Land of Waves for about three days. Zabuza was meeting with their next employer. Unfortunately, a few hunter-nin had also tracked the group down. That's where Haku and Tsukiya came in, Zabuza ordered them to deal with the hunter-nin.

The two of them had not changed much appearance wise in five years other than being taller and, in Haku's case, changing clothes. Haku now wore the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

"Why do we have to deal with the hunter-nin again?" Tsukiya asked.

"Oh, Tsukiya's afraid of the hunter-nin." Haku said taunting him.

"No, I'm not, I just don't see why we have to deal with them. You can feel their chakra just as well as I can; they're weaklings." Tsukiya said.

"That may be, but we have our orders. You know not to question Zabuza. Besides, this is basically what he trained us both for." Haku said.

"So come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to the others." Haku said

"Karin included?" Tsukiya asked, smirking over to Haku, who turned just a bit pink.

"You take the one on the left I take the one on the right. We meet back here when we're done?" Haku asked, avoiding the question.

"Sounds like a plan, try not to keep me waiting too long." He smirked as they separated.

Tsukiya activated his sharingan on the way. It never hurt to learn a new jutsu. His sharingan was now fully developed from his training with Haku and Zabuza. Life had been very interesting since he joined them. He had almost non-stop training. When they were not training they were on some sort of mission to earn money.

He had been devastated when he learned of Itachi's slaughter of the clan excluding Sasuke. He had almost gone off to hunt Itachi before he realized the day Itachi killed the clan would have been the day Tsukiya's time to leave the village would have been up.

He also remembered what Itachi had said about Danzo, something didn't add up. Thinking on it he decided to wait before acting and stayed with the group he had found himself a part of.

As he approached where one of the chakra signatures was coming from he heard the hunter-nin before he saw him. He was taller than Tsukiya by at least half a foot. He had long black hair and was wearing a standard Kirigakure shinobi uniform and a white mask with a dark-blue wave pattern leading from the slitted eyes and covered the whole mouth.

He stayed hidden. Drawing a few senbon needles from the holster on his right leg, he threw them at the mans open right side. The man heard them coming, and drew a few shuriken throwing them so that they struck each needle, knocking them off course.

"Whoever you are, I can can feel your chakra. Stop hiding like a coward and face me." The Hunter-nin said confidently.

"I wasn't hiding out of fear, merely testing the waters. Trying to decide if you were worth any real effort." Tsukiya said as he appeared, standing on a tree branch above him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"That's not really all that important here. The real question is who are you and what do you want here?" Tsukiya asked.

"I am a hunter-nin of Kirigakure. My partner and I are hunting the fugitive Zabuza Momochi, and any of his allies have you seen him?" He demanded

"Of course I have and you're close, but unfortunately for you the journey ends here. Turn back, or I kill you." Tsukiya said calmly

"Listen to me punk, if you know where he is tell me now!" The man yelled.

"Oh, is someone getting angry? I'll make you a deal if you can beat me you get to live and I'll tell you where Zabuza sensei is." Tsukiya said casually, leaning against the tree trunk.

"I don't have time to play around kid." The man said.

"Alright then, we'll make this short." Tsukiya said before leaping from the branch and falling towards the man forming rapid hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " He thought, blasting a large spurt of fire from his mouth towards the man who fell into hand signs of his own just in time.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall!** " He thought, blocking the blast of fire though some of the wall crumbled to the ground at his feet.

Before the man could move, Tsukiya appeared to his left and slammed his gunbai into the man's gut sending him flying to the side and slamming into a tree. As he stood shakily the man was met with Tsukiya's foot in his face knocking him upwards.

The man flipped in mid air and landed a few feet away from Tsukiya staring at him with a new found concern he fell into hand seals and was surprised when Tsukiya fell into the same one's.

" **Earth Style: Rock Shuriken!** " They said together as several large rocks began to pelt at them faster than if they had simply been thrown. Most collided with each other though a few slipped through on each side. Tsukiya grabbed his Gunbai adjusting it so it blocked the rocks,but he could still see his opponent.

The Hunter-Nin took his opportunity and while he was blocking the rocks he jumped up and forward flipping over Tsukiya. He landed behind him and stabbed im in the kidney. The fight was over or at least he thought so.

However Tsukiya had followed the move with his sharingan, and he was stunned literally and figuratively when 'Tsukiya' smirked and became water sinking to the ground.

 _'A water clone!?'_ The man thought stunned as with no warning the area was suddenly covered in mist.

" **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu,** " Tsukiya's voice said, seeming to echo from all around the man as he stared, barely able to see his own hands in front of his face.

"What the hell has Zabuza been teaching you!?" The man demanded, a slight panic seeping into his tone.

He received no response until suddenly Tsukiya's blade pierced through his back and out his chest the man stared for a second at the blade before he crumpled to the ground sliding off the sword. He tried to move a little.

"I wouldn't do that you'll just bleed faster." Tsukiya sighed flicking the blood from his blade and sheathing it. He walked over to the down shinobi and took his mask.

"Why? Why help Za… buza?" The man asked coughing and grasping at his foot.

"I have my reasons, not that you should concern yourself with it. I know your just trying to keep me in range of that self sacrificing technique you hunter-nin use to erase your existence, and I don't have any more time to waste. Remember I offered you a chance to leave." Tsukiya said walking away.

Moments later there was a small explosion and the ground were the hunter-nin had been was a charred spot.

 _'This used to be a lot more challenging.'_ He thought, making his way back to the meeting place.

He got there and saw Haku sitting on a stump, waiting for him with a gloating smirk firmly in place.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had been overpowered." He said as he got up and they headed to where the others were.

"Please, that guy either underestimated me, or overestimated himself. Either way he died, but he learned a lesson." Tsukiya said.

"Does it matter?" Haku asked.

"Not really, no." Tsukiya said as they stopped in what could only be described as a large tree house. They walked in and found Zabuza, Karin, and Aiko standing behind him in discussion with a short man in a black suit and sunglasses. He also had two men with katana's on their belts.

"A simple assassination? That's it, Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"No, not so simple. I hired some other and much cheaper ninja and they failed apparently, he hired ninja of his own to guard him." Gato said.

"Huh, seems like an easy enough job. Haku, Tsukiya, be ready to move in a few minutes." Zabuza said.

"You sure those two little kids can handle this?" Gato asked looking over Tsukiya and Haku.

"Watch who you call little, shorty." Tsukiya said.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!?"

"A rich man in a bad suit, with more money than brains and a short man's complex?" Tsukiya smirked.

Gato growled, as Karin actually giggled which from her was a rarity.

"Tsukiya, silence now." Zabuza said and instantly Tsukiya stopped talking and nodded.

"That's right respect your betters." Gato said even though Tsukiya ignored him, and took a place behind Zabuza as well which only made Gato angrier.

"We'll be back. Aiko, Karin, follow but keep your distance where I tell you just in case. Haku, Tsukiya move out." Zabuza said and they all body flickered away. Leaving a fuming Gato as they set out to find their target.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it chapter 1 is in the...well not books more data banks. Anyway, not much else to say. I hope you liked it and see you next time!**


	2. Odd Alliance

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! So first things first wow did this story get a lot of follows and favorites! Seriously thank all of you who like this story I really do appreciate it! Second the previous version of this story is going down shortly after I post this chapter! Finally, special thanks go out to VenomSpider 33, and MaxGentlman 1 for editing and submitting a few ideas that I intend to use later down the line, and I will be sure to thank them when I do. Go and check them out when you're done here both are great!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and it's doubtful I ever will. I do own Tsukiya though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukiya, Haku, and Zabuza were currently hidden within the trees, watching the group of ninja around their target.

"Looks like a basic squad. One Jonin commander, and three Genin subordinates," Zabuza said quietly to his squad.

"Yeah, but there is something the two of you should see," Haku said, handing the small binoculars to Tsukiya. He took them and scanned the shinobi.

There was a short boy with spiky blonde hair and a bright orange jumpsuit that may as well have had a big target on it along with the words "kill me now" written in large, friendly letters on the front.

Then there was a girl with pink hair and a red dress on, wearing her forehead protector to hold her hair back.

The Jonin was a tall man with silver hair and his headband pulled over his left eye.

Then there was...

"Shit!" Tsukiya muttered just loud enough for Haku and Zabuza to hear him.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked.

"Two things. First of all, the Jonin matches the description of Kakashi Hatake that's given in your bingo book. Also, on a more personal note, the boy in blue is… my cousin," Tsukiya said after a pause.

Zabuza paused, thinking on his options. "Well, if half the stuff I've heard about Hatake is true, he'll have to be taken out first then. If they're smart, the other three might get to live. Haku, Tsukiya, stay hidden while I engage them alone. Only interfere if it becomes necessary, and wear your masks," Zabuza said.

They nodded and slid their hunter-nin masks on. _'Oh Sasuke, I really hope I don't have to fight you,'_ Tsukiya thought. Though he was interested in seeing how strong his cousin was, he really had no desire to fight him in a no holds barred death match.

"Tsukiya, I realize there is a personal aspect of this for you. Do I need to worry?" Zabuza asked.

"No, Zabuza-sensei, I'll be fine," Tsukiya said, keeping a straight face even under his mask.

"I hope so, for your sake, Tsukiya." Zabuza said, letting the unspoken threat hang in the air.

Without another word, Zabuza used the **Body Flicker Technique** to appear several feet behind the team as Tsukiya and Haku lowered their chakra so as not to be seen or sensed. They watched carefully.

Zabuza threw his sword, it narrowly missing the bridge builder and the Genin thanks to Kakashi. There was a short exchange between Zabuza and Kakashi before the fighting broke out. It was a fairly even fight between the two Jonin.

Eventually Zabuza managed to trick Kakashi into the water. He trapped him in a **Water Prison** then made several water clones to attack the Genin.

 _'Sasuke, please be smart enough to get away,'_ Tsukiya thought, but Sasuke and his male teammate chose to fight. It was at first a very, very one sided fight. The orange wearing boy used some technique Tsukiya had never seen before to create several solid clones of himself and had them attack.

Zabuza easily slashed through them with his sword and appeared to have the battle easily won if not for the Fuma shuriken that Sasuke threw. When Zabuza caught it there was another one in the shadow. He jumped over it and the shuriken turned into the blonde boy who threw a kunai that forced Zabuza to let go of Kakashi. Who then saved the blonde boy.

The fighting between the two Jonin escalated again. Tsukiya for the first time got to see someone else use the sharingan.

"Does it always look that weird when I use the sharingan?" Tsukiya quietly asked Haku as Kakashi seemed match Zabuza blow for blow, and use attacks that Zabuza had been going for himself.

"Yes. Imagine how disconcerted you would be if someone knew what you were going to do before you did," He said seriously.

He himself had been on the opposing end of Tsukiya's sharingan. It was partially thanks to his speed and uncopyable Ice Style that he managed to beat him when they sparred.

Tsukiya watched as Kakashi beat Zabuza to the **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**. Zabuza was blown back several feet and smashed against a tree.

Then Kakashi hit him with the **Water Explosion Jutsu**. Zabuza was down and they could tell he was hurt.

"Now's the time we step in." Haku said to which Tsukiya nodded.

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto Uzumaki had just washed up on the shore by the river he had been swirling around in for the last ten minutes or so. He had been tossed around like a rag doll. He still felt good even if he was soaking wet. His plan to free Kakashi sensei had worked like a charm. He had even worked well with Sasuke.

Now Kakashi sensei had Zabuza beaten. The fight was almost over. Kakashi stood on a branch over Zabuza.

"How, how could you read my moves and use Jutsu before I knew I was going to use it. Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked he was truly stunned. He had fought Tsukiya, but for all his skill, he had not fought on Kakashi's level. Not yet.

"Yes, and you're about to die," Kakashi said in a calm voice pulling a kunai.

Before Kakashi could move however, two sets of needles flew through the air. One of them went into Zabuza's neck and the other into his chest. Zabuza fell forward and moved no more.

"Well you're right. He's dead," Said a ninja in a white and red mask as his partner nodded.

Kakashi cautiously made his way to Zabuza and checked his pulse, finding nothing.

 _'They really did kill him.'_ Kakashi thought glancing up at the two masked ninja.

"Thank you very much. We've been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The same ninja continued.

"Those masks. You're Kirigakure hunter-nins," Kakashi said more like he was stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"Hunter-nins?" The pink haired girl asked, confused. Her teammates also looked confused.

"Impressive, you are correct. We are members of Kirigakure's hunter-nin division. It's our job to hunt down missing-nins." Said the one in the white and blue mask in a slightly deeper voice. "We've been following him the past two weeks, waiting for him to lower his guard."

 _'From their voices and height, two boys. Both of them about the same age as my team maybe a little older. Yet they're hunter-nin. They are not normal kids.'_ Kakashi thought.

Before he could comment on it, Naruto, who appeared to have a sort of internal debate, finally spoke. Well... more like yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, Naruto. They are not enemies." Kakashi said calmly. ' _Not today, anyways.'_

"I DIDN'T ASK THAT. THEY JUST KILLED ZABUZA! A GUY THAT STRONG WAS JUST KILLED BY PEOPLE MY AGE. I… I don't get it." He shouted before it became a more confused tone.

Kakashi walked up to him ruffling his hair. "I know how you feel. The truth Naruto is that in this world there exists kids who can be about the same age as you and yet… stronger than me." He said. Naruto huffed, but did not speak.

The one in the blue mask cast a covert glance at them that only Kakashi saw before joining his partner beside Zabuza's body.

"Your battle is over now. We must dispose of this body. It contains many secrets," The red and white masked one said as they lifted the body up.

Before they could vanish again Sasuke stepped forward and, in a much more calm voice than Naruto, spoke.

"Hey hold on a second, you with the Blue mask. You're wearing the Uchiha Clan, my clans symbol. Tell me why." He asked.

Tsukiya paused for a moment, as he picked up Zabuza's sword and chose his next words carefully. "Years ago, one of your clan members saved me and my family from a bandit. I wear the symbol of the clan as a sign of respect. Respect to a clan that I greatly admired, and was sad to hear of it's near end," He said finally.

Sasuke stared at him and Tsukiya stared back having deactivated his Sharingan. Sasuke couldn't know the truth. Not yet. Not here. Besides, they needed to go. He nodded over to Haku and in a swirl of leaves they both vanished from sight.

There was a long silence, before Kakashi let out a breath and pulled his headband down over his sharingan.

"Well, come on then, we need to get Tazuna home, and we need to rest," He said, panting a little as he turned on the spot and promptly fell over.

'Seems I overused my sharingan, I've let myself get a little too lazy. Lost some stamina. I'll have to work on that,' He thought as he was helped to his feet and they slowly made their way towards the Tazuna home.

* * *

 **-Karin and Aiko-**

The two Uzumaki woman stood, waiting where Zabuza had told them to be just in case anyone needed healing post battle. Karin was pacing, seemingly impatient.

"This one feels like it's taking forever, I wish they could just get this over with," She said pausing in her pacing.

"Be patient dear, how many times do I have to tell you that? You're no good as a medical or sensor nin if you can't be…" Aiko started.

"Patient and vigilant. I know, it's just so dull waiting. I want something to do!" She huffed as her mother chuckled which stopped the second Haku and Tsukiya appeared in between them, supporting Zabuza.

"What the hell happened!?" She demanded.

"Things didn't go according to plan and we had to step in," Haku said as they set him down and began to slowly pull the needles they had thrown out of him.

"Did you two have to be so brutal?" Karin asked seriously.

"Yes, we did anything less and a ninja like Kakashi would have suspected something." Haku said back just as seriously.

"Wait, Kakashi Hatake? Kakashi of the Sharingan!?" Aiko demanded as she went to drain some blood to wake Zabuza only for the man's arm to shoot up grabbing her wrist.

"Yes, that Kakashi." He said simply sitting up shakily and wrenching out the needles in his neck.

"Damn! You two, were brutally efficient." He said.

"You trained us to be nothing less. Besides, it was either a death like state, or let Kakashi actually kill you." Tsukiya said.

"Don't pull those out too fast! You'll kill yourself, we can't heal the dead!" Karin said seriously Zabuza barely paid any mind wrenching the needles out with Aiko's help.

"Between, the damage you took from Kakashi, and the way these two put you in that state I want to get you at least a little rest before we use heal bite." Aiko said.

"Just as well. I need to develop a better strategy to take on Kakashi. His skill with his sharingan, and the skill of his brats was more than I expected." Zabuza said as Haku and Aiko helped him up.

"Well, I think I have some information you might find useful." Tsukiya said and Zabuza turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kakashi's sharingan is not a natural part of his body. So he can't really turn it off like I can. In addition to that the longer he uses it the more of a strain it seems to put on his body and chakra reserves. So depending upon his stamina, the longer the fight goes the more it favors you." Tsukiya said. "The adults in my clan were always less than thrilled about him having one."

"Interesting. Next time I've got him, and if you two deal with the brats then we should have no issues." Zabuza smirked.

* * *

 **-With Team 7-**

Kakashi shot up straight scaring all three of his Genin.

 _'Why do I get the terrible feeling I've forgotten something important?'_ Kakashi thought. As the three Genin caught their breath, it finally hit him.

Seeing the worried look on his face they all looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that hunter-nin teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there." Kakashi said.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you get it? How did those two dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked, causing his three genin to blink.

"How would we know? They took the body with them." Sakura said.

"Exactly. If they needed proof of their work they could have just taken the head. Also, the weapons they used to kill Zabuza."Kakashi said.

"They were just senbon needles." Sasuke said and then it seemed to hit him too. "You can't mean..." He trailed off.

"Exactly, it's very likely Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei that can't be right! You checked his pulse yourself you said he was dead." Naruto said.

"I know, but it was most likely a death-like state. By targeting the right kind of pressure points, you can induce a state of sleep so deep, it seems like death. So, he might be out of it for a while, but so am I. As soon as I'm up and running, we start training, even if I'm wrong here we have to prepare for the possibility I'm not." Kakashi said simply.

The three Genin nodded as the door opened and a little boy walked in.

* * *

 **-Gato's Hideout A few Days Later-**

Zabuza and his group were gathered around a table, planning out the attack on Kakashi and his team. They had used Aiko's heal bite and Zabuza was recovered, but he wanted to leave nothing to chance.

It was as they were planning their assault that the door swung open and Gato entered. Immediately the group were on guard. The man was not alone, he was surrounded by several thugs and two other men.

The first was a man dressed in a black and white unitard, black sandals on his feet. An umbrella strapped to his back, and a swords handle on his hip, as well as a katana in a black sheath, and a black Rain Village headband on his head. A smirk on his face, and his grey eyes gleaming from in between his long green hair. The other was a man Zabuza recognized immediately and it did nothing to lower his suspicions.

He had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark, full lips. He wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes. Under his mantle, he wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees with a purple inside, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and, he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his shin bones.

"Raiga Kurosuki." Zabuza stated, greeting his fellow former Swordsman of the Mist who simply glared back at him.

"Gato, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza demanded even as unnoticed by Gato or his men he began to carefully make gestures at the rest of his team.

"Simple: I didn't pay for a failure! I decided that I didn't want to pay for that. These guys though, they volunteered to kill you and your brats as well as the bridge builder for less, and really how can you pass that up? Zabuza, you already know Raiga, this is his partner Aoi Rokusho." Gato said as both men stepped in front of Gato along with the thugs.

"Gotta say, Raiga, here isn't exactly how I expected us to meet again." Zabuza said gripping the handle of his sword as Raiga and Aoi reached for the one's on their hips. Zabuza gave one more signal, their best option now was a retreat. Outnumbered and in this small a space, all they would manage here would be getting in each other's way.

"Well, Zabuza, what can I say? I've wanted the chance to kill you for a while, so when Gato offered the chance, how could I pass it up?" Raiga said before turning to Aoi and the thugs.

"Now remember, Zabuza and the boys go first. I don't care what you do with the women." He said casually.

Haku's eyes flashed as he stepped forward and Tsukiya's own eyes became the red of the Sharingan.

"If you touch Karin or Aiko, I'll kill you myself." Haku said in a low threatening voice, stepping directly in front of Karin.

"We'll see about that kid!" Aoi said drawing the sword handle which came to life as a crackling blade of lightning.

"Not today we won't." Tsukiya said stepping forward as Haku and the others stepped back, he threw several smoke bombs the room was suddenly covered in thick black smoke there were sounds of shuffling and then an explosion ripped the far wall apart, a thick layer of dust joining the smoke.

By the time it all cleared all that was before the group of thugs was a large hole in the wall where Zabuza and the others had been.

* * *

 **-With Team 7-**

Kakashi was leaning against a post, still not fully back to normal, though he was close. He stared out at the forest not too far from the Tazuna home. He needed to train his team more, and fast. He was just thinking of the best method when he saw movement at the edge of the woods.

Looking closer, his one visible eye widened as Zabuza, along with the two masked boys stepped out of them along with a girl and a woman he hadn't seen before.

"Team seven, out here now!" Kakashi called and his Genin rushed to his side eyes wide as well and he pulled up his headband.

"You can't be serious! I didn't think they'd attack again this soon." Naruto said.

"Just be ready, remember protect Tazuna at all costs!" Kakashi said getting ready to fight. A few feet from the house they all stopped and then Zabuza stepped forward.

"You can all relax we aren't here to fight you. I just want to talk." Zabuza said carefully.

"Well, maybe showing yourself wasn't the best idea." Sasuke said charging at them with Naruto right behind him.

"Wait, not yet!" Kakashi tried but they were already moving, kunai drawn.

Zabuza sighed and gave the signal for Tsukiya and Haku, who sprang forward. Before Sasuke was aware of what had happened he found himself being kneed in the gut by the kid in the white and blue mask and staggered back only to be kicked in the jaw.

Meanwhile, Naruto was elbowed in the nose by Haku and then punched in the side of the head. The blow sent him flying into Sasuke and both of them went tumbling to the ground. They got up, looking disgruntled and embarrassed.

"Man, I expected better from both of you. Really, after watching the fight with Zabuza-sensei, this is a bit disappointing." Haku said.

"Yeah it is. Maybe they aren't as tough as we thought." Tsukiya said.

Naruto and Sasuke were angered a bit by the comments and charged again. Sasuke noticed that no matter what he did Taijutsu wise he could not hit the blue and white masked boy.

 _'It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do.'_ Sasuke thought, getting angrier by the minute. He decided to try some ninjutsu. He started to make hand signs, but was caught off guard when the boy started making the same ones.

 _'What the hell!?'_ Sasuke thought finishing his hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu,"** They said together sending various small fireballs at each other. They both dodged with ease.

Just as they all landed and prepared to attack again a familiar lazy voice came out.

"I think that's enough for now, you four." Kakashi said appearing between them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said sounding warey

Kakashi however did not look at Naruto or Sasuke he kept his focus totally on Zabuza and his group, a kunai drawn.

"Listen, as I said before, we are not here to fight you. We just need to talk." Zabuza said.

"Prove it, lay down your weapons, all of you, and those two take off their masks." Kakashi said gesturing at Haku and Tsukiya.

They all did lay their weapons down. Haku took his mask off and Naruto was momentarily surprised at the effeminate-looking boy. Then Tsukiya took off his mask and Sasuke and Kakashi's jaws dropped at the sight of his sharingan.

"What the? Who… Tsukiya?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Hey Sasuke." Tsukiya said awkwardly.

"How...you died that night with the rest of the clan that night... didn't you?"

"They never told you did they? I ran away from home about a week after Shisui's suicide. I've been with Zabuza-sensei and the others pretty much ever since. I didn't even find out about our clan until almost a year after the fact." Tsukiya said.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Zabuza interrupted them. "Sorry, but we need to get to the real reason we're here." He said. They spent the next few minutes explaining the situation with Gato.

"So, you three want to team with us against Gato and his new thugs then?" Kakashi summarized.

"Yeah, you have a mission to complete and we want them off our backs, as well as Raiga's swords. It's a win for everyone." Haku said.

"We can't really be considering this? They tried to kill us just the other day, remember!?" Naruto said while Sasuke was still staring at Tsukiya or more precisely his fully developed sharingan, which was still active.

"That's the life of a shinobi for you, Naruto. One minute your worst enemy becomes your best friend it's all about situation changes sometimes you have no choice but to trust people you just fought." Kakashi said in a bored tonem, pulling down his headband.

"I still say it could be a trap." Naruto said.

"I still say if we wanted you dead we would have killed you a few minutes ago." Tsukiya said.

Naruto huffed, but for once decided not to say anything else at least for now and nodded begrudgingly. Sasuke did too, though internally he was angry and confused. Tsukiya was not only alive, but he was his age and yet he already had a fully developed sharingan. Where as Sasuke had not even awakened his yet.

 _'What am I doing wrong?'_ Sasuke thought.

As Kakashi and Zabuza began to talk, Tsukiya nervously looked over at his cousin. This hadn't been exactly how he had expected to speak to his cousin again, but he couldn't put this off for much longer, especially if they were going to team up.

"Sasuke, can we talk," He asked carefully as everyone turned to him.

Sasuke stared at his cousin, conflicted. On the one hand, he was angry. The fact that his cousin had a fully developed sharingan was only a part of the reason. The other was that he had been alive and never bothered to contact him in any way. On the other… this was it. The only family he had left, apart from Itachi.

"Okay, let's talk," Sasuke said, leading Tsukiya to the edge of the woods away from everyone else.

* * *

For a short time, there was a pause as neither boy knew what to say, and then Tsukiya let out a sigh and started with something he felt he owed Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," He said and Sasuke looked surprised.

"What do you…" Sasuke started, but Tsukiya cut him off.

"I should have come back, or at least let you know I was alright and that you weren't alone. Anything would have been better than leaving you alone and in the dark like I did. I never knew what to say, really I just there's so much to explain." Tsukiya said.

Sasuke stared at his cousin again clenching his fist, and then to the surprise of everyone except Tsukiya who saw it coming thanks to the sharingan he punched him hard in the face. Tsukiya made no effort to dodge, as Sasuke hit him again, and again.

Haku and Karin made to intervene and to their surprise Tsukiya held up a hand to stop them and shook his head as Sasuke hit him again.

"Where were you!? What have you been doing!? How come I never knew you were alive!? Why didn't you come back!? Didn't...didn't I, didn't we, didn't the family mean anything to you?" He asked his voice going from shouting to cracking as, to his team's surprise, tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes.

Tsukiya stood dodging Sasuke's latest half hearted punch he moved in and hugged his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean... I never meant to make you feel like you or the family didn't matter to me," Tsukiya said.

For a second Sasuke shook and then he hugged his cousin back. "I am happy to see you," He admitted.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I think I should explain how I'm even alive. Because I ran away before our clans massacre, because I got a warning, though at the time I didn't recognize it for what it was," Tsukiya said carefully.

They took a few steps away from each other and Sasuke stared at him, confused. "Wait, Itachi gave you a warning about what was going to happen!?" He demanded.

"Not exactly. Sit down, I have a lot to explain," Tsukiya said carefully.

* * *

 **-Kakashi and Zabuza-**

As they watched the two Uchiha boys sit down across from each other, Kakashi smiled a little. Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope for the Uchiha Clan, and maybe Sasuke would be alright. Time would tell.

"That was over dramatic. All the Leaf brats don't cry all the time, do they?" Zabuza demanded.

"No they don't. In fact I don't think I have ever seen Sasuke display so much emotion." Kakashi admitted before looking Zabuza back in the eye.

"So, Gato is coming with these two new shinobi?" He asked.

"As well as a small army of thugs, yes. If I had to guess I'd say their plan is to kill the Bridge builder, and destroy the village and definitely kill me and my team. Make a spectacle to keep others in line." Zabuza said seeming almost bored.

"Of course, so you want to join forces then?" Kakashi asked.

"The way I see it, it's a win all around. Your mission gets complete and we get an irritant off our backs." Zabuza said. "Plus, it just so happens that I want to kill Raiga a hell of a lot more than you."

Kakashi thought for few moments about that, before nodding his acceptance; "Alright then. The enemy of my enemy and all that." He said offering a hand which Zabuza shook.

"So wait, we're just going to trust them, just like that!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's the shinobi world at times kid, get used to it." Zabuza said casually.

Naruto glared, but knowing he couldn't go against Kakashi, and that he would lose a fight to Zabuza nodded before extending his hand to Karin.

"Well, if we're going to be allies, then hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said as Karin and Aiko's jaws dropped.

"You're an Uzumaki!?" Aiko gaped sounding excited.

"Well, yeah I mean that is my last name, why?" Naruto asked as Karin and Aiko stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Naruto! I am Aiko Uzumaki and this is my daughter Karin Uzumaki. It's been a long time since I met another member of our clan." Aiko said smiling as Naruto's own jaw dropped.

* * *

 **A/N: So ends chapter 2! I hope you all liked it, I had fun writing it especially the family reunion. Don't worry the Uchiha's aren't really fully recovered so quickly, they're at least starting to try though. Anyway, that's really all I have to say here today so again thank you all and see you next chapter!**


	3. Battle on the Bridge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! We know been a bit, but we've been working on other things as well, both solo and together. Also, hit a bit of writers block on this story soo...yeah. Anyway, thanks go to MaxGentlman ! my friend, co-author and beta go check him out he's awesome, I perticularly enjoy his story Hey Jojo a crossover of Hey Arnold and Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, it's great.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just own the OC's featuring in this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Things became very interesting for Team Seven, starting the very next day. First there was their training. Kakashi had begun to teach them the tree walking exercise, Zabuza however wanted to take that to another level.

In addition to training in tree walking he had wanted to evaluate them all. Which brought them here, the middle of the forest early in the morning.

"Is there a reason we have to be here so… E-early?" Naruto asked between a giant yawn.

"Kakashi-sensei said that he had some kind of special training in mind though I wish we could have had a little more sleep," Sakura admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"More importantly where are the other three?" Sasuke asked, seeming his usual grumpy self, though maybe a little more polite since his cousin had turned up.

It was as Sasuke pointed this out that the other two realized he was right. None of the kids Zabuza had brought were anywhere nearby.

"Maybe they got to sleep in or..." Naruto began before he was forced to duck as a large log swung in from the side of them. Landing on their sides, Team 7 stood only for several senbon needles to come flying at them from all angles.

"Move!" Sasuke said as they each made to dodge the needles. Naruto was kicked in the gut by Haku, Sasuke punched in the jaw by Tsukiya and Sakura hit in the back of the head by Karin. All three fell to the ground.

Looking up, they found Zabuza and his team along with Kakashi staring down at them. "Well, your reflexes aren't bad, your combat readiness leaves something to be desired," Zabuza said dismissively.

"Wait, but that wasn't exactly fair, I mean we're half awake and you attacked us from out of nowhere," Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head.

"First thing, pinky, you're supposed to be a shinobi, and in the shinobi world you can't always be expecting a fair fight." Zabuza said dismissively. Sakura growled as they all got to their feet.

"They had to attack us from the shadows! If they didn't there's no way they could have beaten me!" Naruto said, thrilled though he was about other Uzumaki, he still hated to lose.

"Is that right? Well then, come on Naruto let's see what you've got," Tsukiya said, stepping up from the group and cracking his neck.

"Alright you asked for it!" Naruto said, smirking as he made a cross hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said as suddenly there were ten Narutos in front of Tsukiya, who smiled.

"Come on then," He said calmly as they all charged him. Tsukiya dodged a hit from either side. Grabbing one Naruto by the wrist, he swung him around, slamming him into another one before tossing a senbon in each one and making them vanish.

The fight didn't improve much, and soon Naruto was again on the ground Senbon at his neck before Tsukiya helped him up.

"Okay, so your Taijutsu needs work too," Zabuza sighed.

"Also, they had just begun the tree climbing exercises," Kakashi added.

"Alright then, let's begin," Zabuza said and all of Team Seven felt an almost unnatural chill run down their spines and swallowed audibly.

The next days were complete and total hell for them, in the mornings Kakashi would teach them tree walking and after a few hours of that, Zabuza and his group would work on their combat and jutsu abilities.

Over the course of all this training, they had each improved and found their strengths. Sakura had natural great chakra control, Sasuke had a talent for learning Jutsu, and Naruto had massive Chakra reserves, which according to Aiko, was the case with many Uzumaki.

They trained and guarded in shifts. No matter what, one of them would be guarding the Tazuna home and at least two were at the bridge waiting for an attack they knew eventually would happen.

Sakura had also begun to learn medical ninjutsu from Aiko and Karin. They had also found out just how Haku and Tsukiya had gotten so fast when Haku had surrounded the three Genin members of team 7 with his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and thrown senbon needles at them from all directions.

It had been painful to say the very least. Try as they might to dodge them, nothing had worked. Naruto was inwardly thankful that he had not been their enemy at the time, because he was fairly sure he could have killed them at any time if he had wanted too. The bright side was the constant strain and Sasuke's rising anger at being unable to catch him had awakened his sharingan.

Unfortunately this seemed to slightly return and even bloat Sasuke's already over large ego. Naruto sighed as he came into his room and then stopped in surprise at finding Aiko waiting for him.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you," She said gently.

"Oh, uh, okay?" Naruto asked confused. He sat down beside her and Aiko looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Listen Naruto, why do you pretend to be dumber than you really are?" She asked simply.

"I… what do you mean?" Naruto asked evasively Aiko looked at him an eyebrow raised, a skeptical look on her face. He didn't seem willing to give so she sighed.

"According to Kakashi, you mastered the Shadow Clone Technique in a few hours of one night. Then you took on and a defeated a Chunin with it. All that after stealing a sacred scroll from your villages Kage. You may not be the smartest kid, but I bet you are smarter than you act."

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, so maybe I am, but I have my reasons. It's just… I was already an outcast in Konoha anyway. I just wanted people to like me, and sometimes people don't like it if someone like me was too smart so, I sort of limited myself, I thought maybe people would like me a little more that way." He admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, that's not a good way to live your life. You can't keep pretending to be what you aren't. You could do so much more, be so much more, if you don't restrain yourself." She said gently.

"Well, I don't do it all the time. I mean my chakra control needs a lot of work, and while I am smarter than people think, I am also nowhere near Sakura in that department, or Shikamaru." Naruto said defensively.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do it at all, people should like you for, well, you. Besides, our clan is an incredible clan we have produced outstanding Ninja over the generations, I think if you wanted to, you could be a great one." She said, Naruto seemed a bit uncertain.

"Just think about it, believe me, you'll feel better if you drop the mask and stop letting Sakura hit you, kid." She said before standing up, wishing him a goodnight and leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **-A Few Days Later, Tazuna Family Home-**

Naruto was bored, though to be fair that had a lot to do with the fact that he was on guard duty with Aiko, and nothing had happened. This was how things had been since Zabuza and his group had joined, two of them guarded the house while the others guarded the bridge site. Letting out a sigh of boredom, he let his mind drift back into the conversation he had had with Aiko.

She might have a point really, maybe it was time he dropped the mask and let out a little more of himself. As he turned back towards the house, mind still racing he heard a scream from the house.

Channeling chakra into his feet he ran into the house as fast as he could. He found a hole in the wall of the living room. _'Guess their finally attacking'_ He thought.

Peering through the hole in the wall he saw Inari closer to him. Just beyond Inari were two men with swords on their hips. Behind them was Tsunami who was tied up and unconscious. Naruto quickly began to plan as he listened, he noticed Aiko lining up a shot with some blow darts from where she was hidden in the tree's.

"Give me back my mother!" Inari said determinedly, glaring at the two men.

"Listen kid, if you want to keep breathing you'll go back in the house." One of the men said to Inari .

"I said give her back!" Inari said running at them. One of the men drew his sword and slashed at Inari.

Naruto chose then to act. He used the **Substitution Jutsu** and switched Inari out with a nearby barrel. Then he used the **Body Flicker Technique** so they appeared behind the men beside Tsunami.

"Just a second, Inari." Naruto said making a cross hand sign " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Then men turned around in time to see two orange blurs coming at them. They managed to block a few of Naruto and his clone's strikes, but Naruto had not strictly speaking been trying as before the men could draw their swords each was hit in the neck with a dart. Their eyes widened, and then they both fell to the ground.

"That should keep them down for hours." Aiko said, smirking as she and Naruto tied the men up.

"Good, can you watch over them while I go see if the others need help?" Naruto asked as Aiko nodded. He turned to the other two.

"Good work Inari, you were very brave and you gave us the opportunity to get you both safe." Naruto said ruffling the young boys hair.

"Now then you take good care of your mother. I'm heading over to the bridge to see if the others need help." Naruto said smiling as he set out.

 _'There just may be hope for these people after all.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

 **-Bridge Construction Site-**

The rest of the two groups were guarding Tazuna, as well as helping to finish the bridge. As they worked Karin felt two large chakra signatures approaching rapidly.

"They're coming!" She called out urgently.

Everyone scrambled, Sakura, Karin, and Sasuke surrounded Tazuna. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Tsukiya stood in front of them. The formation was simple, designed to put the stronger fighters as the first line of defense.

As they waited, Kakashi pulled up his headband keeping his left eye closed for the time being. Tsukiya and Sasuke both activated their sharingan. Then a few large ships came floating through the water.

When he saw them coming, Zabuza gave a single gesture. Without wasting a second Haku and Tsukiya jumped over the side of the bridge and each fell into hand signs

' **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame** ' Tsukiya thought, letting out a wide wave of fire from his mouth as Haku finished his own hand signs.

' **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.** ' Haku released a powerful gust of wind, amping the force and heat of Tsukiya's flames so that by the time they landed two of Gato's ships were burning with men frantically leaping out to avoid burning to death.

However, from one of the ships, Aoi calmly jumped and landed on the water, staring across at the two teen boys.

"And here I thought Raiga was being paranoid when he told me to be careful of you two. Impressive combination, but I'm afraid if you want to beat me, you'll have to do better than that." Aio said.

"Don't worry we're just getting started." Haku said drawing a few Senbon as Tsukiya drew his sword and Gunbai.

"I hope so." Aoi said, drawing his swords, one of them a blade made of lightning-natured chakra. He smirked before charging them as they charged him. The remaining boats bumped into the harbor and several men led by Raiga made their way onto the bridge.

* * *

 **-On the Bridge-**

Zabuza and Kakashi heard the clash of metal as well as the hum of lightning natured chakra. Zabuza knew that the two of them could handle Aoi, but he was worried for them if even a little.

' _Damn it, I'm getting soft.'_ He thought privately before he and Kakashi turned their attention to Raiga at the head of a group of thugs.

"Well, well, Zabuza. Never thought you'd be so afraid of me you teamed up with the Leaf Village." He said patronizingly.

"I'm not really, but it seemed a good alliance to me took some of the work off my shoulders." Zabuza said cracking his neck as Kakashi opened his Sharingan at last.

"It won't save you or them, even with Kakashi of the Sharingan on your side. You're outnumbered and once Aoi finishes off the two brats down there, then you really have no chance.

Zabuza let out a derisive snort, "If Haku and Tsukiya can't beat him, then clearly I wasn't harsh enough with their training." He said.

Raiga shrugged before raising his voice; "Men take them out remember to anyone who manages to kill Zabuza, Kakashi, the brats, or the bridge builder gets a bonus." He said casually waving them forward.

The men charged and Zabuza and Kakashi both went to work taking out men as they came. Raiga waited and then he saw and opening. He unsheathed his swords, the Kiba blades of Kirigakure.

They were a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades had an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. At their bases are smooth brown hand guards with a round grey hilt.

They sparked to life with lightning natured chakra as he sent a crescent shaped blast of energy at Kakashi's back. Zabuza blocked several mens swords with his own and called out;

"Kakashi, dodge!"

Kakashi turned just barely in time to leap over the lightning, he smelt singed hair as it passed beaneth him. Landing, Raiga appeared in front of him and stabbed him through with one sword.

Only for Kakashi to turn into a plank of wood. Raiga's eyes widened briefly before Kakashi appeared to his side and slammed his foot into Raiga's ribs, knocking him backward. He spun around, planting his foot into the back of Raiga's head. Raiga turned to water before appearing near Zabuza and swinging for his head.

Zabuza ducked, pushing himself back and under the slash, causing Raiga to cut clean through a few of his goons heads as their bodies fell to the ground. Zabuza swung his sword at Raiga, who dodged, getting another four men cut clean in half as he landed a few feet away.

"Well, well, maybe this will be more interesting than I thought." Raiga said smirking at them before going on the offensive again.

* * *

 **-Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke-**

Sasuke was weaving between the men as they charged, knocking them out or off the bridge as they came. Karin too stood a little ways behind him, taking out those that managed to slip past him.

Sakura stood, Kunai in hand, directly in front of Tazuna and behind the other two, watching in awe, and even slight fear, as the four people in front of her fought. A few times, some of the men had slipped past, and almost made it to her before one of them had saved her.

It was this that made Sakura realize something very important. In spite of all her book smarts and great chakra control, she was almost useless here. She knew no jutsu's beyond what the academy had taught her, and what little she had learned in the last few days. The same could be said for her Taijutsu.

She made a promise right there and then that, should she survive this, she would make more of an effort to become a better kunoichi. Though the problem was she was not sure if she would live long enough to see that promise through as one of the men managed to slip past Sasuke, dodge Karin's chakra scalpel, and made a beeline straight for her.

She raised her kunai, ready to do whatever she could to defend Tuzana, when an orange blur ran past her and hit the man, sending him flying a bit backwards.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Naruto," She said, smiling at him.

Naruto nodded before heading directly into battle, making several clones of himself that all joined in the massive battle that raged on in front of her. She sighed, even Naruto, the dead last of their graduating class was of more use and knew more than her when it came to being a ninja.

'I will get better, once we get through this.' She vowed to herself.

* * *

 **-Tsukiya and Haku-**

Tsukiya leaped off the water they stood on and landed beside Haku on one of the bridge's support beams. They stared down at the man. He was strong, there was no doubt there. The trouble was that they couldn't get close enough to attack.

Likewise, his attacks and the sword of the Thundergod was keeping them at bay between electrifying the water and his senbon rain technique.

"You have a plan? Dodging isn't going to win us the battle." Haku said.

"No, really? I hadn't thought about that.' Tsukiya said sarcastically.

"Shut up, if we can just get a second to work things out. Maybe get a little closer." Haku muttered.

Before Tsukiya could respond Aoi threw his umbrella into the air. It glided high above them before raining down senbon needles from within. Holding up his Gunbai and sword, Tsukiya blocked as many as he could.

Thanks to his Sharingan, that was a fair few. But still, some slipped past, slashing his and Haku's arms and legs as they moved. The instant the rain stopped, Aoi appeared before them. He had drawn his other blade now.

The blade was black with a distinct purple hardening line and its handguard had flower-like edges. The Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap were golden, and the sheath still hanging at his hip was black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

It was a beautiful sword, but the truly amazing thing was what it was doing to the man's chakra. It was circulating and storing his chakra. He was channeling chakra into it then it was circulating it back into him, except the chakra coming from the blade seemed more potent. To his sharingan, it was giving him a substantial increase in power.

Tsukiya saw all this in a split second thanks to his sharingan, as well as a satisfied glint in the man's eye. He reflexively brought his sword up to block the other. There was a loud clash of metal on metal and then Tsukiya's blade shattered where the two had met.

Rotating himself out of the path of Aoi's blade though still receiving a slash, he and Haku landed a few feet away. He stared at his now halved blade, then back up at Aoi. Aoi smirked looking down at them.

"Lovely blade, isn't it?" He asked holding the katana up as if examining a fine painting.

"It's certainly something else." Tsukiya said almost casually his brain moving a mile a minute as he communicated to Haku with careful hand signs behind his back.

"Once we kill you, I'll have to take that." Tsukiya said smirking.

"That assumes you will not only win, but live to see tomorrow." Aoi said.

"I have no doubt that we will." Tsukiya said as he fell into hand signs alongside Haku and both stopped.

" **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** The both said as the area was suddenly covered in thick clouds of mist.

"Ah, hiding from me now? Or maybe you intend to run?" He asked lighting up the Thundergods Blade.

"Not exactly." Haku's voice said coming from seemingly everywhere.

Aoi looked around, keeping his eyes peeled and that was fortunate because had he dropped his guard he would have been impaled by the needles that came flying from his left and in front of him.

He dodged them jumping up and back through the air only to find himself looking into the glowing red eyes of Tsukiya. Before he could move either of his swords to block the Uchiha's gunbai slammed into his ribs.

He was sent flying backwards, flipping in the air he landed on the water. He barely had a chance to look around before he was again beset by needles. He was forced into this pattern if he wasn't avoiding needles he was avoiding blows.

With the thick chakra filled mist he couldn't get a grasp on exactly where they were. As he received more slashes across his body from the needles, he let out a roar of rage.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted slamming the sword of the thunder god down into the water as he also channeled chakra through his Katana before releasing it in a wave of force finally blasting the mist away.

He found both the boys grunting in pain and twitching from he electric attack. Smirking, he made his way over to them, his swords both drawn.

"Not bad boys. You both certainly have a lot of potential, but it's over." He said, standing above them.

"You have far more confidence than you have earned." Tsukiya said the pained look on his face becoming a smirk even more pronounced than Aoi's as he and Haku seemed to vanish into smoke and the world around Aoi seemed to become a haze.

Aoi gasped again, at some point during the fight, he had been placed under Genjutsu. A Genjutsu moreover that had been complete enough he had no idea. As the world began to solidify again he found himself surrounded by a dome of mirrors made from ice.

Outside the dome, the Uchiha stood as his sharingan stopped spinning and he smirked as the other boy appeared in every mirror.

"Now," Haku said smirking from every mirror and holding up two hands filled with Senbon; "what was that you said about this being over?" He asked before senbon flew from seemingly every direction.

They sliced open wounds all over his body, embedding themselves in his arms, legs, and chest. He fell to his knees, blood leaking from him as his grip on his swords was lost completely causing them to sink into the water below. Haku didn't let up raining down needles from all sides.

When he did finally stop, Aoi was barely breathing as Tsukiya stopped in front of him going through hand signs. He stopped, placing his hand on the water, it rippled beneath them and slowly Aois swords came up on water pillars.

Tsukiya took the sword of the Thundergod and placed it on his hip before grabbing the katana. He held it up. It felt heavier than a normal katana would. The chakra stored within felt calming. Channeling his own through it, he was surprised at how it cycled back into him more potent than before.

"Tell me, what do you call this?" Tsukiya asked looking down to the barely conscious Aoi. The man looked up.

"If I tell you, and hand the blade over, spare my life." He said weakly.

Tsukiya looked down at him, appearing to think it over. After a short time he nodded; "Fine." He said as Aoi very carefully handed the blades sheath over.

"It is known as The Black Blade, Shisui." He muttered. Had he looked up in that moment he would have seen Tsukiya's eyes widen just slightly before becoming focused again.

"Thank you. Come on, Haku. Lets go." He said, turning his back on the man who sprung up drawing a kunai aiming for a killing blow at Tsukiya's back only to be barraged by needles. He dropped again.

"That's an unfortunate choice on your part." Tsukiya said before driving the blade through Aoi's heart.

"I would have let you go." He sighed as the man dropped, this time his body sinking down into the water.

"Come on, we should see if the others need any help." Haku said and Tsukiya nodded as they headed up the bridge.

* * *

 **-On the Bridge-**

Kakashi and Zabuza were in trouble. It wasn't that they couldn't kill Raiga. Between the two of them, they were confident they could. The issue was they never had an opening large enough. They were too busy dodging his attacks as well as the attacks of Gato's men.

Additionally, Kakashi was beginning to worry about the others as well; ' _Stay focused, I have to trust that they can handle themselves.'_ Kakashi thought, dodging several attacks and sending five men tumbling over the side of the bridge.

He was then forced to flip backwards, away from a slash of lightning chakra.

"When I'm through with you two and your little brats, I'll throw you all one big funeral!" Raiga yelled as he charged his blades once more with lightning.

Then, as he moved to discharge more lightning, a foot slammed into the back of his head. As he was bent forward, another attacker flipped over, slamming both their knees into Raiga's face and sending him flying backward before he managed to flip and land on his feet.

He stared and was surprised to see Zabuza's brats had joined the fight, Aoi's swords hanging from one boy's belt.

"Sorry it took us so long, he was stronger than we expected," Haku said throwing a handful of senbon needles into the men surrounding them.

"Much as we both hate to admit that," Tsukiya added.

"It's a slight to personal pride," Haku sighed as they slowly began to turn the tides against Raiga and his men along with Naruto and Sasuke. Raiga was getting desperate, he couldn't touch them and they were starting to make headway to getting at him.

The attacks got closer and closer to him. He was on the back foot, Zabuza's sword grazed his side. Had he moved a split second slower it would have taken off an arm.

As he flipped away his back towards the bridge they all heard slow, even sarcastic-seeming, clapping as a slightly raspy voice spoke.

"Really? Even at a discount this is what I get for legendary shinobi. I am not impressed; one dead and the other getting closer to it," Gato said as they all looked up to see him standing behind a large group of more thugs.

"You ever feel like some people have too much money?" Haku sighed.

"Gato, what are you doing here!? I have this under control!" Raiga growled.

"You'll forgive me if I disagree. I've come to cancel our deal. Shinobi have been more trouble than they're worth for me. Why hire them when a large group of grunts will do better for less?" Gato asked.

"You bastard, you think you can betray me and get to live!?" Raiga demanded.

"Yes, I do. Men, an extra hundred thousand for each shinobi head." Gato smirked.

* * *

 **-Kakashi and Zabuza-**

As they watched the exchange it became clear to both Jonin that things were starting to spin out of control, and they needed to wrap this all up soon.

"I have an idea," Zabuza whispered carefully, signalling to Haku and Tuskiya as he leaned over to carefully explain the plan.

"That could work, thought we'll only get one shot at this," Kakashi muttered.

"I know, but this will work. It's the only real shot we have." Zabuza said.

"Right, okay, ready when you are." Kakashi said.

Zabuza nodded as Tsukiya and Haku fell into hand signs. Before Raiga or any of the goons could move they were done.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" They said, again bathing the area in a thick mist that Zabuza added to as they all moved as one.

* * *

 **-Raiga-**

The second the mist covered the area, Raiga was in a defensive position as he called out.

"Really Zabuza!? The Hidden Mist technique? Are you that desperate?"

He smirked as suddenly, a figure leaped from the mist. Raiga moved, charging his swords and stabbing both into the figure only to see Kakashi. However, the moment he noticed it was Kakashi, the man became lighting chakra.

It rushed through the swords and Raiga and he was paralyzed from the suddenness of it. Then, from behind him, he heard a sound almost like thousands of birds chirping. The area near him glowed bright blue, even through the mist.

Then, in seconds, a hand burst from his chest, glowing with blue lightning. Raiga stared in shock, his vision blurring at the edges, swords clattering to the ground. As the last thing he heard was not Zabuza's voice, but Kakashi's.

 **"Lightning Cutter,"** He said simply in an almost growl as he removed his now caked with blood hand from Raiga's chest as the Mist Ninja fell at his feet, dead.

* * *

 **-Zabuza-**

As soon as the mist had settled in, Kakashi and Zabuza had begun to move. Trusting Kakashi to know what he was doing Zabuza moved. Slipping around and through the goons without being noticed he stopped behind Gato and spoke in a low cold tone.

"You know what? I never thought that someone so small would become such a giant knife in my side."

Gato's eyes widened, he spun around so fast his cane clatered to the ground. He held his arms up as if in a sign of surrender, taking in a breath to call out for help. By the time he had Zabuza was already in motion a glint of silver and horrible *CRACK* as Gato's spine was ripped clean through. He stood for a moment as if frozen.

Then his top and bottom halves fell apart and Gato's body fell over the side plunging into the water below. Zabuza had only a second to really enjoy his moment before the mist vanished.

'Shit, the boys must be nearly out of chakra,' He thought as the thugs saw two things Gato was dead, and so was Raiga judging by the amount of blood covering the ground and Kakashi's hand.

The goons seemed to take it all in for a moment there was nothing but silence. Then one of the men called out;

"The boss is dead, that means no pay!" Zabuza let out a breath, this just might work in their favor as some of the men began to grumble.

Then another man spoke sinking the slight hope he had, "Now hold on a second boys, these ninja look pretty weary, I bet all of us working together could take them down then we raid the village take what or who we want get something out of this," The man said.

'Damn it, we're all nearly off our feet here. Gotta get the kids out at least,' Kakashi thought as half the goons turned to face a cornered Zabuza and the other half face him, his team and Zabuza's team.

As they all prepared to move, an arrow flew through the air and landed at the lead man's feet.

"You want to get to our town? You have to go through all of us first!" Inari's voice rang out. All of them turned around and were surprised to see the whole town there armed with everything from pitch forks and pans to the crossbow that Inari was loading another arrow into. Aiko stood beside him, Kunai drawn.

The men stepped back a bit in surprise at all the armed villagers.

"Inari, boy are we happy to see you," Naruto said.

"What? You thought we would let you all fight our whole battle for us?" He asked.

Naruto just smiled. "Hey don't leave me out of the fun." he said making a quick cross hand sign and creating four shadow clones.

"I may have just enough left to help out here." Kakashi said making his own cross hand sign. The area was suddenly filled with about fifteen of Kakashi

"Alright, you all ready to do this?" They clones asked the men as the others drew their weapons.

The men quickly back peddled, some of them jumping off into the water or onto the boat they had come in realizing how the advantage had shifted. The villagers all cheered as the ninja all let out sighs of relief and Kakashi slid his headband over his sharingan.

Even Zabuza felt relieved, casually walking through the now retreating men back towards the others. As the towns people began to celebrate the last of the thugs vanishing there was suddenly a sound of clapping.

Karin, and her mother being sensors felt them before the others, but they all did feel them.

Tsukiya and Haku were instantly back to back with Zabuza. Team Seven also fell into a circle formation. Sasuke and Tsukiya had instantly activated their sharingan, though how long they could stay active in this state neither was sure.

"There's six of them, they must be good too. They got so close before we noticed," Zabuza said.

Just as Zabuza said this, four people jumped out landing around them. All of them wore hunter-nin masks on their faces.

 _'They found us a lot faster than I thought they would!'_ Zabuza thought, slightly panicked.

"Kakashi, you all need to get out of here this fight is not yours. It's ours," Zabuza said.

There was the sound of sandals on the bridge and two more people appeared at the bridge current end.

The first one was a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side.

The other was a slender woman in her thirties. She had green eyes, and ankle length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of the bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armour that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable bit of her cleavage visible. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

"Ao and Mei. So they sent you after us? Flattering." Zabuza said.

"Mei? As in Mei Terumi the dual bloodline wielder you told us about?" Haku asked and Zabuza nodded. While the others mouths fell open they had never heard of a dual bloodline wielder.

"Well, we're dead." Tsukiya said.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, cliffhanger...evil we know but hey gotta be a little evil sometimes. Anyway, we hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave a review, fav, or follow and all that and see you next chapter!**


End file.
